


Surprise

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Orlando wakes Viggo up unexpectedly with a warm wet surprise.  Viggo regroups and has a surprise or two for Orlando in return.Things are not what they seem, trust me.Originally posted to LiveJournal 7/2009





	1. Chapter 1

Surprise (1/2)  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that's a bad thing  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.  
Summary: Orlando wakes Viggo up unexpectedly with a warm wet surprise. Viggo regroups and has a surprise or two for Orlando in return.  
Things are not what they seem, trust me.  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 7/2009

 

 

Viggo slowly woke up, head pounding and confused, ‘Shouldn’t have drunk so much, but damn, don’t want to wake up either,’ he thought, enjoying a most wonderful dream that someone was making love to him. Slowly cracking his eyes open, he saw it was still dark out and tried to roll over, when he realized he couldn’t move-his hands were tied to the headboard. He felt a weight across his legs, and then moist air blowing on his nether regions. He lifted his head to see who, or what, was laying on him. What he found were two chocolate brown eyes grinning up at him just as a tongue snaked out of perfect bow-shaped lips at the pearl of fluid that was forming at the tip of his throbbing erection. Dropping his head back, he let out a heartfelt groan.

“Orlando? What the hell is going on? How’d you get in here, why am I tied to the bed, and what do you think you’re doing?”

Taking another swipe at the swollen head before him, Orlando smiled sweetly, “Well, you left the door unlocked when you came home. And after teasing me and leading me on all night, I might add. You were asleep when I came in, you must have stripped and passed out right away. I decided I was tired of waiting on you to do something about us, so I did it myself. I figured if you were tied up you couldn’t dodge me again,” he answered as he leant down to kiss Viggo’s stomach.

“Jesus, Orlando, let me up. I didn’t lead you on! I don’t know where,” he stopped to gain his breath as a hot wet tongue swiped up his length, “I don’t know where you got that idea. Damn, that feels good. But you’ve got to stop,” he struggled, “let me go.”

“Vig,” placing open mouth kisses everywhere he could reach, “we’ve been playing up to this for months, and I can’t take the pressure anymore,” more kisses and nips. “We both know we want this, so lay back and enjoy it. I promise you’re going to enjoy yourself.” At that he swallowed Viggo down into his throat as far as he could and sucked hard.

Viggo arched up moaning loudly. Since there was nothing else he could do, he decided to try and enjoy whatever Orlando had planned; he just hoped he was ready for whatever Orlando had planned. He had to admit, at least to himself, that Orlando was right. He’d wanted him since they’d met. He just thought it would be on his own terms and in his own time. And he didn’t know if he was ready to go this far with him.

Orlando continued his assault of Viggo’s body, sliding up and down the turgid flesh, one hand roaming up to tug at a peaked nipple, then sliding back across the broad chest, across a hip and down a thigh, to come up and cup his delicate sacks, rolling them carefully in his large hands. He was enjoying the sounds and writhing coming from Viggo. He only hoped he wasn’t going to get killed when he finally let him loose. After all, these were rather drastic measures he’d taken. But he just couldn’t wait anymore. He needed Viggo, like he needed to breathe.

He continued working the rigid flesh with his tongue and lips, then, letting the shaft slip from his mouth, he ran wet sloppy kisses down the length, stopping to bury his nose in the musky curls at the base. Slipping lower he took first one, then the other delicate egg into his mouth, sucking and tonguing them to the sounds of Viggo’s moaning and incoherent babbling, before moving lower to nip at the delicate skin underneath. His hands worked under Viggo’s hips, lifting and separating his cheeks, his fingers ghosting across Viggo’s entrance, pressing in slightly, causing Viggo to groan and squirm against the pressure.

Orlando looked up from where he was nestled between Viggo’s legs. “Do we have anything to make this easier? Lube, lotion, oil of some kind?”

Raising his head, Viggo looked down. “No,” he panted, “I don’t have lube, haven’t needed it. And I don’t know that this is a good idea, Orlando. Maybe we shouldn’t try this now,” he said, silently hoping that Orlando would just give up this part of his plan, he was feeling extremely nervous about what seemed to be coming.

Sighing heavily, Orlando crawled off the bed and went to rummage in the bathroom. Whooping in triumph, he headed back into the bedroom with a tub of cream in his hand.

Creeping back up beside Viggo, he asked with a smirk, “So, should I ask why you have a tub of cocoa butter body butter in the bathroom?”

“Because it’s good for my hands when they crack from all the swordplay. Now enough, really, let me up, Orlando. You don’t really want to do this. Please,” he softly begged.

Orlando opened the tub and sniffed delicately. “Stuff smells good enough to eat. Let’s see how it works for other things,” he said, stuffing his fingers in and coating them with the slippery cream.

Nestling back between Viggo’s thighs, Orlando leaned down and painted a wet trail of kisses up Viggo’s weeping shaft, while slipping his fingers back between his cheeks and gently probing at the tight opening, sliding one finger inside to the knuckle. Viggo dropped his head back, biting his lip, breathing deeply and focusing on relaxing. As the muscle loosened some around Orlando’s finger he started moving in and out, brushing against the walls and getting small timid noises in return. Pulling out, he added another finger and slid back in, curling them and searching, knowing when he found his target. Viggo shrieked and arched, gasping in surprise. Orlando grinned and ran his fingers across the nub again, getting the same reactions. Orlando worked his fingers in the tight passage, scissoring to stretch Viggo for what he planned next.

“Good thing I have condoms in my pocket,” Orlando said as he leaned back on his heels and reached for his pants.

Snagging the packets out and dropping them on the bed, he grabbed one and leaned over to kiss Viggo on the lips. As the kiss deepened from a gentle meeting of lips to a battle for dominance of teeth and tongues, Orlando opened the package and rolled the latex onto his aching flesh. Lifting Viggo’s one leg over his shoulder and pushing the other out wider, Orlando leaned forward, pushing into Viggo hard until his balls rested against Viggo’s firm ass. Orlando was amazed at how tight Viggo was, thinking it must have been a long time since the older man had a lover. Hearing a pained gasp, Orlando opened his eyes to see Viggo, face scrunched in pain, jaw clamped and hands white knuckled and gripping the sheets.

“Vig, you okay? Did I hurt you? I didn’t realize I was that rough, I mean I know it must have been awhile. Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t move,” Viggo gritted out from between clenched teeth. “Don’t fucking move. Just let me get used to this.”

Orlando reached down and gently caressed Viggo’s chest, whispering across his nipples, gliding through the soft hair on his chest and stomach, running his fingers over Viggo’s now flaccid penis. He ran just the pads of his fingers up and down the length, around the broad head, across the slit, all the time murmuring soft words of love and encouragement. Gradually, Viggo’s limp organ began to swell.

“That’s right, baby, come-on. God, you feel so good, so tight and hot. That’s it, love, get nice and hard for me, let me make you feel good.”

As Viggo relaxed around Orlando, and his cock got harder, Orlando started to rock very slowly, shifting until he was angled just right and brushed against Viggo’s prostate, making the older man arch and moan. A few more strokes and Viggo started to rock along with him.

‘Maybe this won’t be so bad,' Viggo thought.

Orlando took this as encouragement and picked up the rhythm. Viggo was moaning, his head thrown back and eyes still closed. Orlando bent down, trapping his hand, and Viggo’s weeping cock between their bodies, to capture Viggo’s mouth in a breathless kiss. Releasing Viggo’s lips, Orlando felt the tightening in his balls and knew he was almost done.

Stroking Viggo harder, twisting his wrist on each stroke and flicking his thumb across the head of Viggo’s throbbing cock, he gasped, “Come for me, baby. Let me feel you. Let go.”

Two more tugs and Viggo arched up, thrusting his spurting shaft hard into Orlando’s fist and coating them both in hot sticky fluid. Watching the pure bliss that crossed Viggo’s face, and his tight channel clenching and pulsing around him, was Orlando’s undoing, and he came with a sharp gasp, pumping into Viggo as he rode out his orgasm. Collapsing onto Viggo, he lay there for a few minutes catching his breath before reaching up and releasing Viggo's wrists and then rolling to the side, pulling Viggo against his chest, dropping the condom into the bedside trash. Viggo lay there, softly rubbing at the chafed skin, listening to Orlando’s heartbeat.

“You okay?” Orlando asked, kissing the top of Viggo’s head, his hand caressing Viggo’s arm and side.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Viggo mumbled. “Just kind of tired.”

"Me too, maybe sleep would be a good thing." Orlando pulled Viggo tighter against himself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Viggo waited until he was sure Orlando was asleep before slipping out of bed. He headed into the bathroom and carefully shut the door, so as not to wake the other man. Starting the shower, he waited until the water was almost too hot before stepping in. He scrubbed his body trying to remove all remaining traces of his release, and easing the aches he already had, and the ones he was sure would come later. Drying off, he went back into the bedroom, where Orlando was sleeping soundly. He dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a tee shirt, and threw a few things into a back pack. Grabbing his phone and keys, he left the house and crawled into his car.

As he pulled away from his house he flipped open the phone and called Peter. "Pete? Viggo. Sorry to wake you, I know it's late...Yeah, everything’s okay. I just need a few days off...No nothing’s wrong. I just need to take care of something...Thanks, Pete. I'll call you when I get back...Yes, just a couple of days," and he hung up as he turned off the main road and into the woods, just as the sun started to peek out of the night sky.

Next he dialed Ian's number. "Ian, sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to someone. Think you're up to listening and giving some advice? I’ve got some questions I need answers for, and I don’t know who else to ask."

~tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise (2/2)

 

Orlando awoke to a bright room and empty bed. Stretching, he got up to look for Viggo. Not finding him anywhere, he got dressed and headed home. He needed to be on set in a couple of hours, and wanted to get home to shower and change first. He wondered what had happened to Viggo, but figured he'd see him on set later and they could talk, maybe he just had an earlier set call.

When Orlando got to the set, he stopped to grab a cup of tea from the mess tent before heading to the make-up trailer. As he walked across the lawn he saw Peter talking to Sean and overheard him saying that they were going to have to change shooting plans for the next few days, as he'd gotten a call from Viggo before dawn and they were going to have to film around him.

"Excuse me, what did you say, Pete? Did I just hear that Vig called and we need to change things? What happened?" Orlando asked in a shaking voice.

"Morning, Orli. I don't know what happened. He was pretty vague, just said that he had something he had to take care of and he'd be back in a couple of days."

"Oh, thanks," he mumbled, chewing at his bottom lip worriedly, and shuffled off towards makeup.

Sean caught up with him. "What's up, Elf? You look distracted. Not get enough sleep?"

"Um, oh, nothing Sean. Just thinking," Orlando mumbled.

"Strange about Viggo taking off like that. Hope everything is okay. He never said anything to me about needing to be gone. Did he say anything to you?"

"No...no, not a word. He seemed fine last time I saw him."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll tell us all about it when he gets back."

"Yeah, I hope so," Orlando said. "Well, here we are. I'll catch you later, bye Sean," he said as he went into the trailer, closing the door in Sean's face.

'Strange, kid's acting really odd. Wonder what's on his mind. Hope he hasn’t gotten himself in any trouble,' Sean thought.

Ian stopped him the second day to ask how he was, and visit about Viggo being gone. He asked Orlando, too, if he knew where Viggo went and why. Orlando told him the same, he hadn’t heard a thing. Ian just grinned cryptically and said he guessed they would just have to wait until Viggo got back to find out.  
Orlando moped around the set for the next few days. He checked with Peter several times to see if he’d heard anything more, but Pete said he hadn’t. What few scenes he was in went all right, but he couldn't quit worrying. He knew he was the reason Viggo had left so suddenly, he just hoped he hadn't completely screwed up their friendship beyond repair. He knew what he felt for the older man was more than just a desire for a casual fling. He really cared for him.

He'd been keeping to himself, avoiding everyone offset. The longer Viggo was gone with no word, the more worried and nervous he got. So as he sat in his kitchen picking at dinner, the third night after Viggo left, he was surprised by a knock at the door followed by three boisterous Hobbits bouncing in.

"Come-on, Orli, man. Get dressed. No work tomorrow and we're going out. You need some serious cheering up, man," Dom chattered. “Ever since Vig disappeared you’ve been walking around like the world is going to end.”

"Don't think I'm up for it, guys. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. Think I'll just hang out here."

"Nope, not allowed. Let's get you cleaned up and ready to go. We found this great new place, good music, lots of dancing, fun. Remember that? Fun?" Elijah nudged him.

Giving up at the continuing pressure from the Hobbits, Orlando got changed and they all headed out. 'Maybe this will help, take my mind off Viggo and what's going to happen when he gets back. If not, I can always beg a headache and go home early.'

"So, where are we headed?" Orlando asked, trying to sound interested.

"Elijah found a great club that has kick-ass music and a good bar. And we're meeting some of the other guys there," Dom answered, as they all headed out the door and into the car.

As they pulled up in front of the club, Orlando looked out the window. “A GAY club, guys? Why are we at a gay club?”

”Because it’s the best dance bar in town, mate,” Dom answered as they all piled out of the car and headed inside.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Viggo was just getting back. He called Sean and told him to meet him at his house. He pulled in the drive at home and unloaded his bag, heading in the front door. Just as he was stepping out of a much-needed shower, Sean pounded on the door.

“So, where the hell have you been for the past few days? Everyone’s been wondering what happened to you, and the Elf has been a nervous mess. Won’t talk to anyone about what’s going on. You scare the kid or something?”

“More like he scared me,” Viggo mumbled.

Speaking louder, he asked, “You have any idea where the Elf is? I tried calling his house, and got no answer. I’ve got some things to work out with him.”

“Well, I remember hearing Dom and Billy talking about going to a new club and dragging him along tonight. I would guess it’s kids night out.”

“And does this club have a name?” Viggo asked, pulling on a pair of tight jeans and a dark blue silky shirt, the color accenting his eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Because we, Sean, are going out. Time to show the kiddies what the old men can do. Let’s go.”

“But I’m not exactly dressed to go out. Vig? Vig???” Sean replied, trying to keep up with Viggo as he grabbed his keys and started out the door.

“You look fine, Sean. Now get in the car.”

Sean looked a little confused, and worried, at the way Viggo was acting. He was normally so relaxed and laid back, that this was a side he’d never seen before. He just nodded his head and crawled into the passenger seat.

As they pulled up to the address that Sean gave him, Viggo looked out at the name. “Figures they’d pick a place like this. Let’s go Sean,” Viggo said, stepping out of the car, catching the attention of a couple that was just leaving. They stopped to watch the handsome pair stride to the door, electricity sparking from Viggo.

As they stepped through the door, they were assaulted by loud music and dim lights. There were people all over. Viggo walked into the room, followed by Sean, who looked a bit shell shocked at being in a gay bar. Viggo stood, surveying the crowd, obviously looking for their younger friends. As he stood there, eyes trying to focus in the dim lights, he recognized the song playing. He put a hand to his eyes and shook his head.

“Chris would be amused,” he muttered to Sean.

“Why? What?” Sean asked vaguely confused.

“Because the music they’re playing?” he said, moving his hand and spotting the person he was there to find, “is one of her songs. That would be my ex-wife singing,” he said, starting to make his way through the swaying bodies on the dance floor.

As he stepped up behind the large man dancing with Orlando, he laid his hand on the man's shoulder. “Excuse me, friend, I need to talk to this young man.”

Turning to look down at Viggo, the man said “He’s with me tonight, bud. Go find one of your own.”

“Actually, friend, that is my own,” Viggo said in a firmer voice.

Orlando turned at the sound of Viggo’s voice. “No, mate. It’s okay, I’ll talk to you later,” he said, patting the man on the hand, moving to stand in front of Viggo. “Hey, Viggo. What are you doing here?” he asked nervously.

Viggo stood there, staring for a moment. Orlando was in a tight tee shirt and loose jeans. He was sweaty from dancing and the material clung to his slender frame.

“Looking for you. We have some unfinished business to take care of,” he said, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“We do?” Orlando asked, looking down and nibbling at his lip.

“We do,” Viggo said in a low voice, lifting Orlando’s face to look in his eyes.

Orlando couldn’t meet Viggo’s gaze, and closed his eyes. “About the other day, Vig, I’m sorry. I was out of line. I never should have...”

“Would you just shut up,” Viggo said and leaned in to press his lips against Orlando’s trembling mouth.  
Orlando’s eyes popped open at the first touch and then he sighed, moving to wrap his arms around Viggo’s neck, leaning into the kiss and slightly opening his mouth, allowing the older man to slip his tongue in to explore and taste him fully.

Viggo slid his arms around Orlando, pulling him tight against his body, letting him feel how his body was reacting to having him in his arms.

Pulling back from the kiss to look into the large brown eyes that were looking very glazed over, Viggo whispered “We need to talk. But right now, all I want to do is get out of here and have you all to myself. Think you can handle that?”

Orlando just nodded, not trusting his voice. Viggo dropped his hands from around Orlando’s waist and took his hand, leading him through the pulsing bodies around them. As they headed out the door, hand in hand, the collected group of friends just stood and stared, open mouthed.

Sean turned to look at the younger men. “What the hell just happened here? Did they just leave together? I thought Viggo was straight.”

The boys grinned at each other. Letting out a whoop, Dom said “Yeah, we did too. Thought that Orlando was just mooning over a lost cause. Guess we were all wrong. Come on, Sean. Let’s get you a drink.”

As they got to the car, Viggo pulled Orlando in for another deep kiss before unlocking the door and holding it while Orlando crawled in. Starting the engine, he smiled at his beautiful companion and pulled out into traffic. When they got back to his house, Viggo again held the door for Orlando and, taking his hand, led him into the darkened building, and straight through to the bedroom.

As they walked into the room, Orlando was still a bit dazed at the situation. Viggo pulled Orlando back against his chest, claiming his lips in a fiery kiss. Breaking apart breathlessly, he pulled at the bottom of Orlando’s tee shirt, trying to get it off and reach that perfect smooth chest. Orlando pulled back slightly, jerking the shirt over his head, and reaching for Viggo’s buttons, wanting to feel his soft, furry skin under his hands. Viggo pushed his hands away, a small grin crossing his lips, and peeled off his shirt, before reaching out and pulling him back tight against his body.

“God, Orlando, what you do to me. I’ve wanted you forever. I don’t know if I can wait much longer. I need you so bad, baby,” he whispered against Orlando’s throat before pressing his hot mouth to the slightly sweaty flesh.

Gasping, Orlando ran his hands up the muscled back. “I want that too, Viggo. So bad.”

Viggo groaned and lifted his head to gaze into Orlando’s face. “Then let’s go to bed.”

Slowly, hands mapping across skin, lips searching for and tasting salty flesh, they worked their way across the room until they reached the large brass bed. Smiling at the lovely vision in his arms, Viggo lowered Orlando to the bed, resting close to his side, hands grazing across peaked nipples. Orlando moaned and arched to the gentle touch, his skin burning from even the lightest brush of calloused fingers.

Viggo lowered his mouth and brushed moist, soft kisses across Orlando’s cheeks, his chin and back to his slightly opened mouth, sinking into a soft passionate kiss. As their lips parted, he gazed lovingly down into chocolate orbs and smiled.

“I love you, angel. I have from the first moment I saw you. May I show you how much?”

Orlando didn’t answer in words. He simply leaned up to capture Viggo’s mouth in another loving kiss, his hands ghosting across the older man’s chest. Viggo groaned into the kiss, his arms encircling Orlando and rolling them both until he came to rest on top, pressing his hard length down against Orlando’s swollen flesh. Both men groaned at the feeling, desperate for more. Viggo leaned down, kissing Orlando softly, gently. His whole focus was on showing the young man how much he loved and wanted him, that his only purpose right now was to worship Orlando’s body.

Parting from the kiss swollen lips, Viggo slipped down to kiss and caress Orlando’s neck, biting carefully at the tight cords, bringing forth a gentle moan. Humming happily, he continued down to explore the smooth expanse of Orlando’s chest, licking across the firm muscles, and coming finally to a peaked nipple. Circling the puckered flesh with his tongue in ever tighter circles, Viggo finally sucked the pebbled nub into his mouth, lightly nipping with his teeth, lavishing as much care and love as he could. Orlando gasped and arched up, hands grasping at Viggo’s shaggy hair. Viggo grinned and continued the assault, amazed at the responses he was getting from Orlando. Releasing his hold, he kissed his way across to the other nipple, lavishing the same attentions to it as he had the first. By now, Orlando was panting heavily and arching into each small caress.

Finally releasing the taut flesh, he slid lower, nipping and kissing his way across the smooth, firm abdomen, and down to nip at the protruding sharp hipbones. Orlando was now moaning and rolling his hips, trying for some contact with his aching erection, which Viggo carefully avoided. Moving further, listening to the illicit sounds coming from his lover, Viggo moved down to Orlando’s thighs, nipping at the delicate flesh and then laving it with a broad flat tongue. Orlando was starting to whimper and beg for more, needing desperately to be touched. Taking a deep breath, Viggo moved up, coming to a stop over Orlando’s weeping cock. Looking up to see the beautiful face watching him with hooded eyes, he bent down and tentatively licked at the tip, tasting the thick drop that hung there. Rolling the taste in his mouth, he bent back and painted a wide stripe up the length, and then took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Orlando gasped and arched up, pressing further into Viggo’s hot, wet mouth. Viggo pressed down on his hips, holding him back, and continued to minister to the pulsing shaft, until his jaws started aching. Letting the head pop from his lips, he let go of Orlando’s hips and slipped back up the sweating body, hands ghosting across the smooth skin, coming to rest stretched full length of Orlando’s body and dipping down to capture his mouth in a searing, passion filled kiss.

Breaking free from the kiss for want of air, Orlando gazed up into Viggo’s smoldering eyes. “Vig, love, I need you. Now. Please tell me you have supplies this time.”

Grinning, Viggo reached over to the night stand, grabbing a small bag that was sitting by the lamp, and dumping the contents on the bed next to them. “I stopped at a store on the way home.”

Orlando smiled as Viggo grabbed the tube of lube and opened it, not noticing the slight shake to the older mans hands. Spreading some across his fingers, he dropped the container and, moving slightly to the side for better access, lowered his hand between Orlando’s spread thighs. Running his fingers across the tightly furled opening, he gently pushed one finger in, stopping partway in to marvel at how tight and hot Orlando felt around him. Orlando groaned and pressed down, trying to coax Viggo deeper. Viggo leaned over, kissing Orlando deeply, and thrust his finger in the rest of the way, moving in and out slowly, fucking Orlando’s mouth with his tongue, as his finger plunged into his hot cavern. Soon Orlando was begging for more, and Viggo added a second finger, carefully spreading and stretching the tight passage.

Soon that wasn’t enough, “Please baby, now. Need you in me,” Orlando whimpered, reaching for the box of condoms and tearing it open, spilling the contents across the bed.

Picking up a packet, Orlando tore it open as Viggo pulled his fingers from Orlando’s body. Reaching down, Orlando rolled the condom onto Viggo’s straining flesh, and reached for the lube. Viggo watched as he was coated in slippery gel, and then Orlando laid back, spreading his legs wide and holding out his arms for Viggo. Looking down at Orlando, wanting him more than he thought was possible, Viggo settled himself back across the hard body beneath him. Orlando raised his legs and wrapped them around Viggo’s waist, opening himself up. Viggo shifted, bringing himself against Orlando’s slick opening and, pressing forward, impaled Orlando on the rigid shaft. Orlando gasped at the sensation, startling Viggo into stopping suddenly.

“Did I hurt you, precious?” Viggo asked, worried.

“Oh, god, no. Don’t stop,” Orlando panted.

Viggo bent down and gently kissed across Orlando’s face as he continued the slow slide into his body, marveling at how hot and tight it felt around him. Finally fully sheathed in the velvety depths of Orlando’s body, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, afraid that if he moved it would all be over before they both had a chance to fully enjoy being joined. Orlando waited as long as he could before starting to rock slowly against Viggo, trying to coax him into movement. Viggo rose up onto his elbows, watching Orlando’s face, as he started to rock shallowly back and forth. He watched raptly at the emotions flitting across Orlando’s face; the flush that crept across his cheeks, the fluttering eyelashes, the softly panting mouth. Seeing the effects he was having on the younger man made Viggo’s heart swell. He was so lost in love with this beautiful creature. All he wanted was to bring about more of the soft sounds Orlando was making, to make him feel as good as being joined with him made Viggo feel. He couldn’t remember ever having these feelings for another lover.

Before long, Orlando was straining harder, urging Viggo on, begging for more. Viggo groaned and started pumping into the pliant body harder, faster, increasing the tempo in rhythm to Orlando’s pleas. As he shifted slightly, he hit that spot inside Orlando that had him seeing stars. His body arched up into Viggo and he cried out, gasping and clutching Viggo's arms in a bruising grip. Viggo slowed, searching Orlando’s face for signs that he was all right.

“There, right there, again,” Orlando gasped, moving against Viggo.

Viggo smiled, and sped back up, trying to repeat what had caused Orlando to respond that way, watching in awe as Orlando arched again, cursing and begging. As Orlando reached between them to grasp himself, Viggo batted his hand away, grasping him firmly and stroking to the tempo of their bodies. Within moments, Orlando was coming, covering Viggo’s hand with his pearly essence, a mixture of cursing and Viggo’s name falling from his lips. Viggo watched the beautiful face beneath him twisted in ecstasy, the pressure from the hot channel pulsing around him. Releasing Orlando’s softening flesh, Viggo pounded erratically into the still pulsing channel, finally throwing his head back and coming with a loud roar. Arms shaking, Viggo collapsed to the side, pulling from Orlando’s body. Removing the condom and tying it off, he dropped it into the bedside trash and pulled his young lover into his arms, kissing his curls, and sighing in contentment.

“That was amazing, Viggo,” Orlando said, tipping his head to look up into Viggo’s eyes.

“Ummm, yeah,” Viggo sighed, kissing Orlando’s brow. “I love you, Orlando, you know that?”

“Love you too, Vig,”

Viggo cuddled him closer, enjoying the feel of Orlando’s warm body pressed against him.

They lay there for a bit, before Orlando decided he couldn’t wait anymore. “Where have you been, Vig? I was so worried something was wrong. That maybe you left because of the other night. I thought you were mad at me.”

“I did leave because of that, baby, but not because I was mad. I was just scared. I didn’t know how to act, or what to do.”

“What was there to be afraid of, Vig? If you wanted me, you could have stayed, we could have done this before now.”

“I didn’t know what to do, Orlando. I didn’t know how to make that happen for us. I had to get away, think. I talked to Ian, and it helped. Then I decided that I couldn’t let this go, I wanted this too much. So I came back and got you.”

Understanding started to come to Orlando, but he was confused. “What do you mean you didn’t know what to do? And how could Ian help? I don’t think I fully understand, baby.”

Feeling extremely nervous about what he was about to say, Viggo took a deep breath. “I talked to Ian to understand what had happened, and how to make you happy. I’ve never done this before, angel. I’d never been with a man.”

“Oh, god. And your first experience must have seemed closer to being raped than what it should have been, something sweet and tender. Oh, Viggo, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you stop me? Why didn’t you say anything? " Orlando said, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

“I tried, baby, you just weren’t listening. It’s OK, really. Don’t cry, precious. If I’d tried harder, you’d have listened. I wanted you, I just wasn’t sure I was ready. You made me see that I wanted you, needed you.”

“Oh, Vig. I really didn’t know. How could I? I just assumed, with the way you let me touch you, and you touched back, and you being so experienced at everything? I’m sorry. I should have waited, or asked, or something,” Orlando sniffled, stroking Viggo’s cheek.

“Shhh, baby, it’s all right now. It all worked out. We’re together, and we’re happy...we ARE happy, aren’t we?”

“Yes, love, very happy. And we ARE together. We can make this work. Just give me a chance to show you how much I love you.”

“I love you too, baby, and we’ll work out the details later. But right now, all I want is to lay here, hold you in my arms and sleep. Think we can do that?”

“I’d like that very much. I can’t think of anything I’d like more. And then maybe tomorrow, you can show me again how you feel about me?”

Viggo yawned, cradling Orlando against his shoulder. “I plan on showing you again every day for the rest of my life, angel.”

But Orlando didn’t hear him. He’d already fallen asleep, a contented look on his peaceful face. Viggo smiled softly, and drifted off. His last thoughts before falling asleep were how he needed to thank Ian somehow for all his help. Because without his aid, this might never have finally happened.

~end


End file.
